schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vilgefortz von Roggeveen
Vilgefortz von Roggeveen ist der primäre Hauptschurke aus den von Andrzej Sapkowski geschriebenen Hexer-Romanen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in dem 1994 erschienenen Das Erbe der Elfen. Er ist ein hochangesehenes Mitglied des Kapitels der Zauberer und ein äußerst fähiger Magier, sein charismatisches und intelligentes Äußeres verbirgt jedoch ein machtgieriges Monster. Gemeinsam mit dem nilfgaardischen Kaiser Emhyr verschwört Vilgefortz sich gegen seine Gilde und seine Könige, sein eigentliches Ziel ist es jedoch, der jungen Ciri habhaft zu werden, deren Älteres Blut er für seine widerlichen Zwecke benötigt. Vergangenheit Jugend und Beginn der Magie Als Kleinkind wurde Vilgefortz von seinen Eltern in den Straßen von Lan Exeter ausgesetzt und dort von den Druiden des Kovir-Kreises gefunden, die ihn fortan aufzogen. Er sollte zum Druiden ausgebildet werden, doch bei einem der Druiden-Rituale wurden zufällig seine magischen Kräfte geweckt. Der Zauberer, der diese Kräfte erkannte, bot Vilgefortz an, ihn auszubilden, doch Vilgefortz lehnte dieses Angebot äußerst unhöflich ab. Er verließ die Druiden und verdingte sich eine Zeit lang als Söldner, Soldat, Räuber und auch als Mörder. Wegen Konsequenzen floh Vilgefortz laut eigener Aussage an das Ende der Welt, wo er eine Zauberin kennenlernte. Er verliebte sich in die Zauberin, doch da sie auf ihn gefühllos und kalt wirkte und er sie nicht dominieren konnte, sich ihr aber auch wegen eines Stolzes nicht unterwerfen konnte, verließ er sie schließlich. Die Frau erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter und Vilgefortz erkannte, dass er sie hasste. Da er jedoch nicht mit der Leere leben konnte, die ihn nun umgab, beschloss Vilgefortz seinen Hass zu nutzen um diese Leere zu tilgen. Aus Hass wurde er zu einem Zauberer und tat sich dabei schnell als äußerst fähig hervor. Irgendwann erfuhr Vilgefortz, dass der Prinz Duny, der in Cintra lebte, in Wirklichkeit der verstoßene Kronprinz von Nilfgaard, Emhyr var Emreis, war, der unter falschem Namen Cintras Prinzessin Pavetta geheiratet hatte und eine Tochter, Ciri, gezeugt hatte. Vilgefortz gab sich Emhyr gegenüber als Entsandter einer Gruppe in Nilfgaard aus, die ihn wieder auf den Thron bringen wollte und bot Emhyr dabei seine Hilfe an. Er offenbarte Emhyr auch eine Prophezeihung, laut der Emhyrs Tochter Ciri durch ihr Älteres Blut, dem mächtige magische Eigenschaften innewohnte, die gesamte Welt beherrschen und vor der Weißen Kälte retten würde. Ciris Älteres Blut war auch ein Objekt von Vilgefortz' Interesse, da dieser insgeheim selbst Herrscher-Aspirationen hegte. Verschwörung mit Emhyr Als Emhyr schließlich beschloss, nach Nilfgaard zurückzukehren und seine Frau und Tochter mitzunehmen, entwickelte Vilgefortz einen Plan. Er erschuf einen mächtigen Absauge-Teleporter im Ozean vor den Skellige-Inseln, der Schiffe, die in seine Nähe gerieten, einsaugte und in Vilgefortz' Feste, die Zitadelle Stygga in Nilfgaard, teleportierte. Emhyr sollte mit seiner Familie ein Boot besteigen und es in den Teleporter segeln, so dass man das Verschwinden von Duny, Pavetta und Ciri als Bootsunglück tarnen könnte. Zwar sollte die Besatzung des Schiffs den Teleport nicht überleben, Emhyr und seine Familie sollten aber in einer magischen Kammer an Bord des Schiffs leben. Der Teleport gelang, allerdings hatte Pavetta Ciri vorher von Bord geschmuggelt, so dass nur Emhyr mit dem Boot lebend in Stygga ankam. Durch den Absauger wurden auch weiterhin Schiffe auf die Ebene vor Stygga teleportiert wobei die Besatzungen stets ums Leben kamen. In den folgenden Jahren kühlte Vilgefortz' Beziehung zu Emhyr ab. Der Magier kehrte in den Norden zurück und stieg dort in der Gesellschaft der Zauberer auf, während er insgeheim noch in Stygga und anderen Verstecken aktiv war und dort bestialische Experimente an jungen Frauen durchführte. Da er nach wie vor entschlossen war, Ciris Älteres Blut zu benutzen um selbst Herrscher zu werden, entnahm Vilgefortz schwangeren Frauen die Embryonen oder die Gebärmutter und entwickelte schließlich auch eine Methode, Frauen künstlich zu befruchten und ihnen den Mutterkuchen zu entnehmen - dies plante er auch für Ciri, deren Mutterkuchen und das sich darin befindliche Blut ihm Herrschaft über Raum und Zeit verschaffen sollte. Als Emhyr schließlich im Zuge seiner Expansionspolitik die Nördlichen Königreiche attackierte und versuchte, sie zu erobern, stellten sich die von Vilgefortz angeführten Magier der Königreiche auf der Anhöhe von Sodden dem Kampf gegen Nilfgaards Magier. Unter den von Vilgefortz geführten Magiern waren Philippa Eilhart, Yennefer von Vengerberg, Triss Merigold, Artaud Terranova, Francesca Findabair, Vanille, Gorazd, der Geflechte Axel, Fercart, Yoel und die Koralle. Dreizehn der Magier kamen ums Leben, doch die Magier der Nördlichen Königreiche siegten, so dass Nilfgaard sich geschlagen geben musste und einen Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen musste, der allgemein als Vilgefortz' Werk gilt. Fortan galt Vilgefortz als der Anführer des Kapitels der Magier. Seine Assistentin und Privatsekretärin ist Lydia von Bredevoort, von der Vilgefortz weiß, dass sie ihn liebt. Allerdings tut er so, als wäre ihm dies nicht bewusst, da er sie nicht liebt und sie nicht als schlichte Geliebte an ihn binden will. Auf Vilgefortz' Geheiß hatte Lydia einst an der Untersuchung eines Artefakts teilgenommen, welches in einer Nekropole gefunden wurde. Diese war mit einem schweren Fluch belegt, welcher drei der teilnehmenden Zauberer tötete, einen in den Wahnsinn trieb und Lydias Haut am Hals verbrannte, ihre Kinnlade, ihre Gurgel und ihren Kehlkopf zerstörte. Fortan schuf sie als untere Gesichtshälfte eine Illusion. Durch seinen eigenen Schüler, den Magier Rience, nahm Vilgefortz schließlich wieder Kontakt zu Emhyr var Emreis auf und gemeinsam entwickelten sie einen Plan, die Magier der Nördlichen Königreiche zu schwächen um Nilfgaard eine neue Invasion zu ermöglichen. Vilgefortz versammelte einige treue Magier, unter ihnen Francesca Findabair, Artaud Terranova und Fercart, und weihte sie in seine Pläne ein. Das Ziel war eine Zusammenkunft der Magier auf der Halbinsel Thanedd, wo die nilfgaardtreuen Magier die restlichen Magier verraten, angreifen und vernichten sollten. Zur Belohnung soll Vilgefortz der Stadthalter der eroberten nördlichen Territorien werden. Gleichzeitig entsandte er Rience, um nach Ciri zu suchen, die nach Nilfgaards Eroberung von Cintra verschwunden war. Offiziell tat er dies, um Ciri Emhyr zu übergeben, in Wirklichkeit wollte er sie jedoch für seine eigenen Pläne. Geschichte Das Erbe der Elfen Besprechungen und Einberufen der Zusammenkunft Bei einem Treffen mit Artaud Terranova und Tissaia de Vries wird Vilgefortz informiert, dass sich Wisimir, Henselt, Foltest und Meve - die Könige der Nördlichen Königreiche heimlich getroffen haben, ohne die Zauberer zu informieren oder als Berater dazuzuziehen. Interessiert behauptet Vilgefortz, dass die Könige scheinbar angefangen haben, selbstständig zu denken. Er nimmt die Informationen scheinbar dankbar zur Kenntnis, wusste all dies jedoch bereits. Vilgefortz fragt, was das Kapitel dazu sagt, doch Terranova antwortet, das sie zuerst Vilgefortz' Meinung hören wollen. Vilgefortz lässt Terranova und Tissaia ein Abendessen auftischen, bevor er sie in sein abhörsicheres Arbeitszimmer geleitet. Dort behauptet er zur Überraschung von Terranova, dass die Pläne der Könige einfach zu ignorieren sind. Er behauptet, dass die einzige vernünftige Handlung ist, so zu tun, als wüsste man von den Plänen der Könige nicht, da alles andere einen Gesichtsverlust mit sich bringen würde. Er fügt hinzu, dass die Pläne der Könige noch in der Planungsphase stehen und dass das Kapitel letzten Endes nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen wird. Tissaia wirft aber ein, dass bereits Offensiven gegen die Scoia'tael gestartet und Progrome gegen Nicht-Menschen begangen wurden und fragt, ob Vilgefortz dies einfach zulassen will. Vilgefortz gibt zu, dass diesbezüglich gehandelt werden muss und schlägt vor, eine Zusammenkunft der Zauberer auf Thanedd einzuberufen und insbesondere die Zauberer und Zauberinnen in den Räten der Könige aufzufordern, die Monarchen zu mäßigen. Sowohl Terranova als auch Tissaia unterstützen dieses Vorhaben, welches Vilgfortz' und Emhyrs Ziele vorantreibt. Schließlich kommt Vilgefortz auch auf Yennefer von Vengerberg zu sprechen und fragt, wem diese momentan dient und mit wem sie in Verbindung steht. Er verrät, dass er mit ihr in Verbindung treten wollte, dabei aber keinen Erfolg hatte und Tissaia erkennt, dass Vilgefortz viel daran liegt, Yennefer zu finden - diese ist momentan die Hüterin Ciris. Sie rät ihm trocken, Yennefer einfach einen Brief zu schreiben und auch Terranova behauptet, dass Yennefers Verschwinden wahrscheinlich einen trivialen Grund hat. Vilgefortz versucht erneut, das Thema anzuschneiden und kommt darauf zu sprechen, dass Yennefer mit dem Hexer Geralt in Verbindung stehen soll, doch Tissaia wird argwöhnisch, so dass Vilgefortz das Thema mit der Entschuldigung, lediglich besorgt zu sein, fallen lassen muss. Als sie Gerüchte diskutieren, die besagen dass Geralt gestorben sein soll, behauptet Tissaia überzeugt, dass Geralt noch am Leben ist. Vilgefortz, der zwischenzeitlich einen Brief von Rience erhalten hat, der Auftragsmörder auf Geralt angesetzt hat, bestreitet dies amüsiert, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Coup auf Thanedd Als das Treffen auf Aretusa, einer Festung auf Thanedd beginnt, tritt Vilgefortz in Begleitung von Francesca Findabair, einer Magierin und Komplizin, in den Raum. Im Verlauf des Abends kommt es zu einem von Vilgefortz organisierten Gespräch mit Geralt von Riva, der als Gast von Yennefer aufgetaucht ist. Vilgfortz führt Geralt in die Galerie des Ruhms und stellt ihm einige Gemälde vor, die Heldentaten und andere Ereignisse aus der Geschichte der Zauberer zeigen. Danach führt er ihn auf eine Terrasse, wo er verrät, dass das Kapitel und der Rat ich am nächsten Tag nach Garstang, die Festung oben auf dem Berg, wo keine Magie gewirkt werden kann, begeben und sich dort beraten werden. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch kehren die beiden in das Gebäude zurück und Vilgefortz fragt Geralt, warum dieser kein Zauberer geworden ist. Nach Geralts Antwort schlägt Vilgefortz ihm vor, ein Bündnis zu schließen. Seine Versuche, Parallelen im Leben von Geralt aufzuzeigen und diesen davon zu überzeugen, Magier zu werden, scheitern jedoch. Geralt werden Vilgefortz Intrigen zu viel und er fragt, was genau dieser ihm vorschlägt. Vilgefortz impliziert daraufhin, dass es zu einem Konflikt zwischen zwei Fraktionen kommen wird und Geralt sich der Gruppe anschließen sollte, die gewinnen wird - Vilgefortz' Gruppe. Geralt bewahrt jedoch seine Neutralität und zieht es vor, sich herauszuhalten, woraufhin Vilgefortz impliziert, dass Geralts Schützling Ciri wichtig sein wird. Geralt warnt, dass er nicht zulasen wird, dass man ihr Leid antut, doch Vilgefortz behauptet, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gibt, das zu verhindern, un dass er Geralt diese Möglichkeit bereits vorgeschlagen hat. Noch in der Nacht schlagen - von Vilgefortz unerwartet - Philippa Eilhart, der redanische Geheimdienstchef Dijkstra und die anderen loyalen Magier zu, die von Vilgefortz' Plänen erfahren haben - und überwältigen Vilgefortz und seine Getreuen. Bei Vilgefortz wird eine Liste von verräterischen Adligen und Spionen gefunden, die Dijsktra übergeben wird. Vilgefortz und die anderen werden in Dwimeritfesseln nach Garstang gebracht, doch dort hebt Tissaia de Vries, die fälschlicherweise davon ausgeht, dass Philippa die Feindin ist, den Bann auf, der verhindert, dass dort Magie gewirkt werden kann. Sofort kommt es zum Kampf. Vilgefortz und Terranova nutzen diese Gelegenheit sofort aus, um Philippa und Sabrina Glevissig anzugreifen und Francesca Findabair öffnet einen geheimen Eingang, durch den Rience und ein Scoia'tael-Trupp stürmen in die Halle und greifen an. Es gelingt Vilgefortz' Leuten, die Zauberer Drithelm, Radcliffe, Marqard, Rejan und Bianca d'Este zu töten und als Tissaia ihren Fehler erkennt und Vilgefortz und Terranova mäßigen will, verspottet Vilgefortz sie nur und führt den Kampf fort. Da Ciri beim Ausbruch der Kämpfe nach Tor Lara, einem uralten Turm oben auf Thanedd, der ein kaputtes Portal beherbergt, geflohen ist, fliegt Vilgefortz dorthin. Allerdings wacht Geralt vor dem Turm, um Ciri zu beschützen, so dass Vilgefortz vor ihm landet. Geralt geht davon aus, dass Vilgefortz' Coup gescheitert ist, doch Vilgefortz entgegnet, dass er gesiegt hat - Nilfgaard wandert in den Norden ein und die Könige sind ohne ihre Zauberer hilflos. Vilgefortz erinnert Geralt an sein Angebot und erneuert es; da Geralt jedoch nicht bereit ist, manifestiert Vilgefortz einen langen Kampfstab und verspricht, Geralt mit diesem seinen Hochmut auszutreiben. Es kommt zum Kampf, doch Vilgefortz ist Geralt völlig überlegen. Er kämpft schnell wie ein Blitz und verpasst dem Hexer mehrere brutale Schläge, bis Geralt schwer verwundet zusammenbricht. Vilgefortz tötet ihn nicht, da der Kampf ihm als Lektion dienen sollte. Stattdessen wendet sich Vilgefortz dem Turm zu und tritt hinein um Ciri zu fangen. Diese tritt jedoch im selben Moment durch das Portal. Als er Ciri auf das Portal zurennen sieht, folgt Vilgefortz ihr um sie zu stoppen, da er davon ausgeht, dass das Portal im Turm sie töten wird. Allerdings ist er zu langsam und als er das Portal erreicht, springt Ciri bereits hindurch. Sofort explodiert das Portal mit einer solchen Wucht, dass es Vilgefortz das halbe Gesicht, ein Auge und Haut am Hals und auf der Brust kostet, die in dem Feuer vernichtet werden. Unerfolgreich flieht er von Thanedd und sorgt in der Hoffnung, dass Emhyr den Schwindel nicht merkt, dafür, dass Rience und sein anderer Schüler, Schirrú, Emhyr eine Doppelgängerin als Ciri ausliefern. Nach Thanedd sind Vilgefortz und seine Verbündeten spurlos verschwunden und sowohl in den Königreichen und auch in Nilfgaard unauffindbar. Nachdem Emhyr die falsche Ciri übergeben wird und er die Täuschung sofort durchschaut, stempelt er Vilgefortz und Rience als Verräter ab und verurteilt sie in Abwesenheit zu Folter und Tod. Der verkrüppelte Vilgefortz zieht sich in sein geheimes Versteck, die Feste Stygga, zurück. Wegen seiner Verletzungen trägt er eine Maske, die die entstellenden Wunden kaschieren soll, während er die Verletzungen langsam magisch regeneriert. Anstelle eines Augapfels hat er sich einen magischen Kristall eingesetzt, der ihm teilweise noch einige Probleme macht und ihn manchmal zur Raserei treibt. Feuertaufe Nach dem Ereignissen von Thanedd beginnt Dijkstra, nach Vilgefortz' Geheimverstecken im Norden zu suchen und diese systematisch auszuheben; alle sind jedoch verlassen. Zwar hatte Vilgefortz Handlangern angeordnet, die Verstecke mit Magie zu vernichten um sämtliche Informationen bezüglich seiner Nachforschungen zu vernichten, doch der Handlanger hatte den Zauberspruch falsch ausgeführt, so dass nicht alles vernichtet wurde. Dijkstra findet daher einige Frauenleichen und in den Laboratorien grobe Hinweise darauf, was Vilgefortz' perverse Experimente beinhalten. Der Schwalbenturm Gefangennahme von Yennefer Da Vilgefortz' Bündnis mit Nilfgaard gescheitert ist, versucht er stattdessen, seine Ziele über Kontakte mit dem abtrünnigen Verschwörer Stefan Skellen zu erreichen. Er schickt Schirrú los um den Hexer Geralt zu töten und entsendet Rience, um Skellen zu verfolgen, auszuspionieren und herauszufinden, wie kurz dieser davorsteht, Ciri zu finden, und ihm Ciri im Notfall abzuluchsen, da Ciri für Skellens Pläne sterben muss. Gleichzeitig erfährt er, dass Yennefer auf der Suche nach Ciri ein Boot bestiegen hat und sich in der Nähe des Sedhna-Tiefs befindet, wo Vilgefortz' Absauger nach wie vor aktiv ist. Nachdem das Schiff durch den Absauger herteleportiert wurde, presst Vilgefortz jedes Quäntchen Kraft aus der ohnmächtigen Yennefer und sperrt sie in eine der Zellen von Stygga ein. Erst als Yennefer später in den Zellen zu sich kommt, tritt Vilgefortz mit Rience und Schirrú zu ihr und fragt sie arrogant, wie ihr sein Teleportzauber gefallen hat. Danach befiehlt er seinen Handlangern, Yennefer ihren Stern vom Hals zu reißen und sie in das Labor zu bringen. Yennefer wird an einen der Stühle geschnallt und Vilgefortz stellt ihr währneddessen mit sadistischer Freude den Stuhl vor, den er für Ciri entworfen hat. Da es ihm bisher nicht gelungen ist, Ciri magisch zu lokalisieren, will er Yennefer als empathische Sonde nutzen und schließt sie dafür an seine Apparaturen an. Da Yennefer sich Vilgefortz' Plänen entgegensetzt und nicht mit dem Orter, an den sie angeschlossen ist, kooperiert, befiehlt Vilgefortz Rience, Yennefer zu foltern. Bündnis mit Skellen und Bonhart Rience hat mittlerweile Stefan Skellen und dessen Gruppe erreicht, zu denen ungefähr zur selben Zeit auch der Kopfgeldjäger Leo Bonhart trifft, der Ciri gefangen hält. Skellen, Bonhart und Rience setzen sich zusammen um sich zu besprechen und während des Gesprächs aktiviert sich schließlich Riences Xenogloss, durch den Vilgefortz zu den Männern spricht und ihr Gespräch mitanhören kann. Da Bonhart als einziger nicht weiß, wer Vilgefortz ist, stellt dieser sich vor. Bonhart ist beeindruckt, da scheinbar jeder Ciris habhaft werden möchte, doch Vilgefortz verrät, dass es ihm alleine um Ciris Planzenta geht und dass er Ciri selbst nicht benötigt, sobald sie entnommen ist - so dass seine und Skellens Pläne nicht miteinander kooperieren. Bonhart erinnert die Anwesenden daran, dass Ciri ihm gehört, woraufhin Vilgefortz höflich antwortet, dass er sie ihm abkaufen wird. Da die Weltherrschaft Bonhart nicht interessiert, verspricht Vilgefortz Bonhart stattdessen, dass dieser dabei sein darf und zusehen kann, was Vigefotz mit Ciri vorhat. Zudem plant er, Bonhart das zwanzigfache seines Honorars zu zahlen, so dass Bonhart zustimmt. Während des Gesprächs der Männer kann Ciri, die in der Zwischenzeit draußen von Skellens Männern bewacht wurde, mit Hilfe von Cekas entkommen. Sogleich beginnen Rience, Skellen und sein Trupp sowie Bonhart, die umliegenden Regionen nach Ciri zu durchsuchen, finden aber keine Spur. Zur selben Zeit hört Vilgefortz auch auf, durch den Xenogloss mit ihnen zu sprechen. Nach drei Wochen ohne Ergebnisse können sie schließlich Ciris Spur aufnehmen. Die vierzehn Männer, eingeschlossen Bonhart, Rience und Skellen, verfolgen die Spuren in eine eisige Seenlandschaft, deren Seen mittlerweile zugefroren sind. Da Riences Xenogloss seit Ciris Flucht nicht mehr zu ihnen spricht, gehen sie davon aus, dass Vilgefortz sie nach Ciris Flucht im Stich gelassen hat. Dies hat zur Folge, dass sie ohne Vilgefortz' Beistand in einen Hinterhalt Ciris geraten, in dem Rience und der Großteil von Skellens Begleitern ums Leben kommen und Ciri durch einen weiteren Dimensionssprung aus der Welt verschwindet. Die Dame vom See Pläne für Yennefer Yennefer wird zwei Monate lang in der Zelle in Stygga gefangen gehalten, bis sie schließlich hervorgebracht wird, um an einem Bankett mit Vilgefortz' Gästen, unter ihnen Stefan Skellen und Leo Bonhart, teilzunehmen. Während des Essens berichtet Vilgefortz Yennefer, dass Ciri die Welt verlassen hat; Vilgefortz gibt Yennefers Sturheit daran die Schuld, da er sie sonst hätte lokalisieren und fangen können. Vilgefortz versichert Yennefer, dass er nicht lügt und gibt zu, dass der Tod Ciris sämtliche seiner Pläne zunichte gemacht hat. Des Weiteren berichtet er Yennefer, dass auch Geralt nicht länger am Leben ist. Für diesen - laut Vilgefortz spektalulären - Tod macht er Yennefer jedoch nicht verantwortlich, sondern bekennt sich selbst als Verantwortlichen. Yennefer erkennt Vilgefortz' Aussagen jedoch als Lüge und fragt stattdessen süffisant, wo ihre alten Kerkermeister Rience und Schirrú - beide sind mittlerweile tot - geblieben sind. Vilgefortz ignoriert diese Provokationen und behauptet, dass Yennefer ihm zwar keinen Nutzen bringt, er sie aber dennoch nicht töten, sondern sie weiter in Haft behalten wird. Er warnt jedoch auch, dass er ihr keine Sperenzchen oder Schwierigkeiten erlauben wird und dass er sie, sollte sie erneut in einen Hungerstreik treten, nicht wieder durch einen Schlauch füttern, sondern sie einfach verhungern lassen wird. Kurz darauf kehrt Yennefer in ihre Zelle zurück und Vilgefortz verbleibt mit seinen Gästen. Da Skellen und seine Verschwörer ein Attentat auf Kaiser Emhyr planen, verspricht Vilgefortz ihnen seine Unterstützung: die hypnotisierte Yennefer soll als magische Attentäterin fungieren und nach erfolgreicher Mission Selbstmord begehen. Gefangennahme von Ciri Einige Zeit später kehrt Ciri in die Welt zurück und reitet nach Stygga, wo sie sich gefangen nehmen lässt, da sie Yennefer retten will. Als Ciri in Stygga erscheint, heißt Vilgefortz sie höflich willkommen. Er stellt aber sogleich klar, dass sie nicht aus der Festung entkommen kann - weder noch Magie, noch durch ihre Dimensionssprünge. Vilgefortz offenbart, dass er eine grobe Idee über ihre Flucht vom See und ihre folgenden Dimensionssprünge hat und fragt, ob ihr Weg lang war und ob sie sich viele Eindrücke verschafft hat. Er erklärt, dass er sie wirklich um dieses Talent beneidet und dass sie es unbedingt mit ihm teilen muss - was er wortwörtlich meint. Als Ciri behauptet, dass er Yennefer freilassen soll und dann mit ihr tun kann, was er will, entgegnet Vilgefortz, dass er dies so oder so tun kann und dass Ciris Angebot daher lächerlich ist. Als Ciri ihr Schwert ziehen wird, wird sie von Vilgefortz mit Leichtigkeit durch Magie zu Boden gestreckt. Vilgefortz behauptet gedehnt, dass das, was er mit Ciri vorhat, leider nicht ohne Zwang und Gewalt geht und dass sie sich auch keinesfalls bereit erklären würde, das zu tun. Er lässt Ciri in sein Laboratorium bringen und dort an einen der Stühle schnallen und verrät, dass sie für ihn der Schlüssel zu Macht und Herrschaft ist. Er gesteht, dass er unbedingt herrschen und von Untergebenen als Herrscher angesehen will und dass er dafür Ciris Älteres Blut benötigt, welches ihm nun alleine gehört. Er behauptet verächtlich, dass seit Jahrhunderten viele glauben, dass der Schlüssel zum Älteren Blut in Ciris Kind liegen wird, dass es aber viel einfacher ist und es wortwörtlich Ciris Blut ist, welches die Macht enthält. Daher, so offenbart er, wird er Ciri eine Eizelle durch Injektion einnisten und eine Schwangerschaft auslösen. Er stellt sogleich klar, dass Ciri kein Kind gebären wird, sondern dass er lediglich ihr Plazentablut benötigt und ihr daher dien Mutterkuchen entnehmen wird, sobald er sich entwickelt. Da der Rest seiner Pläne Ciri nicht weiter betrifft, weigert Vilgefortz sich, sie Ciri zu erklären. Stattdessen lässt er Ciri zum Sessel bringen, doch Bonhart wirft ein, dass es sicher Spaß machen wird, wenn Yennefer gezwungen ist, dabei zuzusehen. Vilgefortz stimt zu und befiehlt, dass Yennefer hergebracht werden soll. Bonharts zweiten Vorschlag, Ciri auf die herkömmliche Art zu befruchten, ehnt Vigefortz jedoch kalt ab. Finaler Kampf Direkt bevor Vilgefortz mit dem Prozedere beginnen kann, ertönt plötzlich ein Alarm, da Geralt mit seinen Verbündeten das Schloss gestürmt hat. Skellen stürmt mit seinen Truppen los und Vilgefortz schließt sich ihnen an und befielht Bonhart, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Seinen Dienern befiehlt er, Ciri mit Dwimerit zu fesseln und in ihre Zelle zu bringen und rast danach los. Er erwartet Geralt und Yennefer, die von Ciri befreit wurde, schließlich in einem Korridor und schließt eine Feuersäule auf die beiden, woraufhin der Kampf eröffnet ist. Er hält Geralt, der in Deckung springt, auch mit weiteren mächtigen magischen Angriffen von sich. Seine Angriffe zerstören den ganzen Raum, der langsam um sie herum zusammenbricht. Geralt wird vor einem tödlichen Angriff durch einen magischen Schild Yennefers geschützt und wehrt einen zweiten mit seinem Runenschwert ab. Der dritte Angriff trifft ihn jedoch und schleudert ihn quer durch den Raum in eine Säule. Yennefer wirft daraufhin verzweifelt Blitze auf Vilgefortz, die jedoch mühelos von Vilgefortz' magicshem Schild abgewehrt werden. Er attackiert nun seinerseits Yennefer und lässt sie durch Magie in die Luft schweben, um sie in der Luft langsam zu verdrehen. Bevor er sie so töten kann, wird er jedoch von Geralts Verbündetem, dem Vampir Regis, angegriffen. Noch ehe Vilgefortz sich schützen kann, zieht Regis ihm die Krallen durchs Gesicht. Daraufhin versucht Geralt, sich aufzuraffen, doch Vilgefortz schlägt ihn mit einer Energiewelle von sich und feuert einen flammenden heißen Strahl auf Regis, der jedoch ausweicht. Er stürzt sich erneut auf Vilgefortz und packt ihn an der Gurgel. Der Magier lässt seine Hände jedoch heiß erglühen und packt Regis am Kopf, den er buchstäblich in Stücke reißt. Er stößt die Überreste des Vampirs in eine Säule und schießt erneut seinen Hitzestrahl auf sie, so dass der Vampir und die Säule zu einem Gesteinsklumpen verschmelzen und eine Regeneration fast unmöglich scheint. Daraufhin wendet Vilgefortz sich wieder Geralt zu. Er erinnert ihn an den Kampf auf Thanedd und materialisiert seinen Stab, da er befindet, dass Geralt im Kampf sterben muss. Erneut erweist Vilgefotz sich als weitaus schneller als der Hexer, doch dank eines magischen Medaillons ist Geralt in der Lage eine Ilusion von sich zu erschaffen und sich so vor einem tödlichen Schlag zu retten. Vilgefortz attackiert die Illusion und obwohl er seinen Fehler noch bemerkt, ist es zu spät und Geralt zieht ihm die Klinge über den Bauch. Vor Schmerzen bricht Vilgefortz zusammen, wird jedoch mit einem weiteren Schlag aufgeschlitzt, bevor Geralt ihn mit dem finalen Schlag hinrichtet und tötet. Trivia thumb|right|250px|Vilgefortz in der Netflix-Serie * In der ersten Staffel der 2019 veröffentlichten Serie Netflix's The Witcher wird Vilgefortz von Mahesh Jadu dargestellt. Wie in den Romanen ist er ein charismatischer mächtiger Magier mit Erfahrung im Kampf. Da die erste Staffel mit der Schlacht von Sodden endet, ist Vilgefortz wahre Natur noch nicht offenbart, nach einem Duell mit Cahir (welches in den Romanen so nie stattfindet) erschlägt Vilgefortz jedoch brutal einen verwundeten Verbündeten, was impliziert dass unter seinem leichtsinnigen Äußeren ein weitaus düsterer Charakter schlummert. Navigation en:Vilgefortz Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Böses Genie